masa depan !
by justweirdo
Summary: fairy tail didatangi oleh anak anak dari masa depan , apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya ? Bad summary - - my first fanfic please RnR :')
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 – Anak sapa tuh ?

Pagi itu pagi yang normal di guild Fairy Tail, ada Gray dan Natsu yang sibuk berkelahi, ada Erza yang lagi makan cake, Cana yang minum alcohol, dan aktivitas lain. Semua normal – normal aja sampe pintu guild dibuka dengan keras dan muncullah….. *jeng jeng jeng jeng* dua orang anak manusia nongol di depan pintu. Yang satu cewek berambut pink dan satunya cowok berambut blonde.

Seluruh guild berdiam diri melihat dua anak itu sampai Mira ngomong "Ano, kalian siapa ya?" tapi mereka tetap diam. lalu natsu pun ngomong "anak sapa tuh ? ditanyain diem aja bisu kali ya ?" kedua anak itu bukannya njawab malah menyeringai dan berlali kearah natsu sambil berteriak "PAAAPAAA~ " ucap mereka sambil memeluk natsu "EEEEEEEHHHH…?" semua orang di guild berteriak bersamaan sementara natsu masih kedip-kedip kebingungan

Gray pun akhirnya berbicara setelah aksi kaget ria dengan yang lain "oi oi flame head kau punya anak?" tapi natsu tidak menjawab yang berbicara malah anak berambut pink itu "oh nashi lihat itu_ ice-freak uncle"_ katanya pada anak berambut blonde bernama Nashi itu sambil menyeringai .

"_oh god its natsu's grin of course she is his daughter" _pikir lucy, lalu Nashi pun memukul kepala anak berambut pink itu sambil berkata "Luna, jangan memanggil paman gray dengan sebutan itu nggak sopan tauu?!" anak beramput pink bernama Luna itu pun hanya menjawab "tch terserahlah".

lalu master Makarov yg dari tadi melihat adegan tersebut akhirnya angkat bicara "Maaf anak anak kalian itu sapa sih ?"tanya master . "ooh kakek namaku Nashi Dragneel dan itu kakakku namanya Luna, Luna dragneel kami dating dari masa depan" jawab Nashi , Luna hanya mengangguk dan menyeringai , "oooh I see, jadi kalian anaknya natsu huh?" lanjut master makarov "Yup, tepat sekali" ujar luna dengan bangga . "jadi jika natsu ayahmu maka ibumu ?" Tanya mirajane, luna bukannya menjawab malah mengendus-ngendus udara lalu berlari menembus kerumunan anggota guild dan kembali dengan menarik tangan Lucy "nah iniloh mamaku" jawab luna

"EEEEHHHH LUCYYYY?" anggota guild lagi lagi ber kaget ria "a a aku?" jawab lucy tergagap karena kaget "emm" jawab nashi sambil mengangguk , "lucy dan natsu bersamaa aaa aku tau itu pasti terjadi" teriak mira kegirangan sementara natsu dan lucy hanya bisa blushing, yang lain pun datang ke natsu dan lucy untuk memberi selamat lalu kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa.

"ne, mama papa aku lapar makan yuukk" ajak luna "huaah aku juga lapar luna. luce , nashi ayoo makan" ajak natsu "oke deh ayoo" jawab lucy.

Setelah mereka sampek di bar dan makan dan ohh luna makannya banyak banget kayak natsu, sementara nashi dan lucy hanya ber sweet drop melihat mereka makan _'bener bener bapak dan anak'_ pikir lucy, "ne nashi apakah di masa depan mereka seperti itu?" Tanya lucy "emm, banyak orang yang bilang luna itu mirip kayak papa sifatnya tingkahnya bener bener kayak papa" jawab nashi

"jadi apa kekuatan kalian?" Tanya erza yang tiba tiba ikut nimbrung di percakapan lucy dan nashi bersama beberapa anggota fairy tail lainnya, " kami berdua bisa menggunakan kedua sihir mama dan papa, tapi luna lebih suka pakek sihir papa da aku lebih suka pakek sihir mama" jawab nashi

Ketika yang lain berbicara dengan nashi, luna yang sedang makan dengan natsu tiba tiba tersentak kaget "bau ini…" bisiknya

**To be continue….everyone please RnR...my first fic...very bad i guess**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya :**

**Ketika yang lain berbicara dengan nashi, luna yang sedang makan dengan natsu tiba tiba tersentak kaget "bau ini…" bisiknya**

Natsu yang sedang makan pun bertanya pada luna "bau siapa nih ? nggak pernah nyium?"

"aaahh is he isn't it?" Tanya nashi, "yea and what the hell is he doing here?" jawab luna geram "kalian ngomongin sapa sih?" Tanya lucy dan yang lain juga kelihatan penasaran "huh liat aja deh nanti juga tau" jawab nashi lemas. Luna pun melompat dari tempat duduknya menuju pintu guild "ngapain kau kesini stipper?" ucap luna lumayan keras "tentu saja untuk bertarung denganmu pinky" ujar suara itu

"tch sure, bring it on stripper" tantang luna lalu tiba tiba muncul lapisan es di tanah tempat luna berdiri luna pun segera lompat untuk menghindari es situ dan terdengar teriakan dari luna "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON" yang berbarengan dengan suara tenang anak laki laki "ICE MAKE: WALL"

'_ice mage?'_ pikir seluruh anggota guild secara bersamaan. Lalu anak laki laki yang wajahnya masih tertutup kabut akibat serangan mereka tadi pun berbicara dengan nada mengejek "Aha, nggak mempan tuh Dragneel" luna pun menjawab "ooh liat aja nanti, Fullbuster".

"Fullbuster?" pekik Erza dan mirajane "itu artinya…." Gray terdiam tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata kata nya "Ya, dia itu Koori Fullbuster anak pertama paman gray dan bibi juvia" lanjut nashi berbarengan dengan hilangnya kabut yang menutupi koori dan terlihatlah wajah koori yang sangat mirip gray dan koori hanya pun juga cuma memakai boxer sama seperti gray anggota guild pun ber sweet drop _'buah nggak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya' _pikir mereka. Tiba tiba natsu pun berteriak penuh semangat "jadi anaknya gray?kalo gitu jangan sampek kalah sama dia luna" "tentu papa" jawab luna, lucy pun tiba tiba memukul kepala natsu "kau itu jangan ajarin yang aneh aneh ke anak kita" teriak lucy kesal, tiba-tiba gray pun ikut berteriak penuh semangat "hey nak kalau kau benar benar anakku jangan mau kalah" koori pun menjawab dengan enteng "oke oke".

Mereka berdua kembali bertarung sampai terdengar suara "WATER LOCK" dan mereka berdua terkunci di dalam air berbentuk lingkaran dan muncul lah anak perempuan seumuran dengan nashi sambil mendesah "geez aku terlambat 15 menit dan kalian uda bertengkar lagi" gerutu gadis itu, nashi berlari kearah gadis itu dan menyapanya "oh hai Ui kau juga datang?" Tanya nashi, "tentu mana mungkin aku membiarkan kakakku yang bodoh ini berkeliaran tanpa baju seperti idiot" jawab Ui

"apa tunngu?Ui?Koori itu Kakakmu?berarti…." gray lagilagi nggak sanggup melanjutkan katakatanya "anakmu yang kedua paman gray, Ui fullbuster" jawab nashi dan juvia pu tiba tiba berteriak kegirangan "aaaa juvia dan gray-sama punya dua anak yang lucuuu" dan orang orang pun ber sweet drop ria.

"umb ui ssebaiknya kau lepaskan mereka, sepertinya mereka mulai sesak" ujar nashi, "aah maaf ui lupa" ucap ui seraya melepaskan water lock nya luna dan koori pun terbatuk batuk "argh ui kau selalu menggangguku" ucap koori "sapa suruh bertengkar" jawab ui enteng, "truss kenapa kalo bertengkar kan uda biasa" ucap luna ikutan marah "tch bertengkar mulu nantik jodoh tau rasa lo "ucap nashi dan yang lainnya tertawa "apaan sihhhh " ucap koori dan luna berbarengan sambil _blushing?_ Mira pun hanya berkata "ara…ara.." dan happy pun melanjutkan "theeeyy liiiikkkeee eeeaacchh ootheerrs" dengan gaya nya yang khas dan mereka makin blushing

"Mereka bertengkar lagi kah ui?" Tanya sebuah suara

**Nah loh sapa lagi nih tiba-tiba nongol ? tunngu lanjutannya di next chapter ya…. :D  
thank you…please RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya :**

**"Mereka bertengkar lagi kah ui?" Tanya sebuah suara**

Ui pun segera mengetahui suara siapakah itu dan menoleh kearah suara itu sambil menjawab "ya biaslah" lalu muncul lagi sebuah suara tapi berbeda dari suara yg pertama suara yang ini lebih lembut "gihi padahal kalo mereka akur kelihatan serasi loo" ucap suara kedua dengan nada menggoda, luna dan koori pun _blushing lagii? _Seluruh anggota guild yang kebingungan oleh suara siapakah itu pun tertawa dan terdeengar suara "ciyee ciyee lagaknya berantem kayak bapaknya ternyata sukaa" dari cana, gray dan natsu yang mendengar komentar cana pun bertengkar "oi ice-freak jauhkan anakmu dari anakku" kata natsu emosi "yee sapa juga yang mau deket deket anakmu cantik juga kagak makannya segentong lagi najis tau anakku nggak level sama anak lu" balas gray tak kalah emosi. "KAU BILANG ANAKKU APA GRAY?" Tanya lucy dengan death glare nya yang membuat gray merinding "maaf lucy. Aye" jawab gray sambil ketakutan

Luna dan koori yang nggak menyimak pembicaraan ortu ortu mereka pun menanggapi suara yang tadi menggodanya "apaan sih? Dari tadi di bully mulu"kata luna yang masih tetep blushing, "tau nih?ngajak berantem lo?"jawab koori marah campur blushing.

Lalu sesosok perempuan seumuran luna dan koori lah kira-kira masuk meninju kepala koori dan menghunus pedang di leher koori "nggak kapok kapok nya lo nantang cewek?mau gue hajar lo hah?"Tanya cewek itu yang uda muncul di guild tapi nggak keliatan mukanya karena posisinya membelakangi kerumunan anggota guild yang sedang melongo dan kaget _'anak sapa lagi nih?' _pikir mereka "em yuuki sebaiknya kau memperkenalkan diri dulu semuanya uda pada melongo nih hehe?" ucap nashi, cewek berambut biru terang itupun langsung berbalik badan ke kerumunan anggota guild dan membungkuk minta maaf "aah gomen aku sudah lancang masuk dan marah marah" lalu ketika badannya tegak semua tersikap _'wajahnya erza tapi rambut biru dan ada tato merah dimukanya kayak jellal?' _pikir anggota guild.

"perkenalkan semua nya aku Yuuki Fernandes, anaknya jellal dan erza fernandes" katanya sambil tersenyum sangat maniss membuat semua orang terpesona sementara erza masih membeku kaget "dasar sok manis" ucap koori pelan tapi cukup didengar oleh yuuki yang datang menghampiri koori dan mengganti dress putih pendeknya menjadi heaven's wheel armor lalu mengarahkan pedangnya yang banyak ke arah koori sambil berkata "kau ingin merasakan pedangku kah koori?" dengan nada sinis dan diikuti death glare nya membuat koori ketakutan "tii tiidak yuuki maafin aku" ucapnya tergagap lalu happy dengan frontal ngomong "yuuki menakutkan seperti erzaaa", "hmm, apa aku mendengar sesuatu?" ucap yuuki dan erza yang sama sama memakai heaven's wheel armor dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah happy dengan diikuti death glarenya "tidakk. Aye natsuu tolong akuu" kata happy ngacir ke ara natsu dan gray yg ketakutan melihat kedua monster menakutkan itu. "bagus nak aku sangat bangga padamu" kata erza "tentu mama" ucap yuuki enteng.

"eh tunggu kok rasanya ada yg kelupaan?"Tanya nashi "ha ? apa yg lupa?"lucy bertanya balik? "oiya vivi mana?" Tanya luna "vivi? Vivi sapa?" Tanya natsu "tuh mbaca buku didepan guild sambil ndengerin lagu?" jawab koori "sini deh aku yang panggilin?" kata ui, dan ui pun keluar meninggalkan anggota guild yg lagi lagi kebingungan, lalu ui pun masuk dan menyeret seorang anak dengan rambut hitam dan bando orange yg membawa buku besar "perkenalkan semuanya Vivi Redfox anaknya bibi levy dan paman gajeel?" "APAAAAA?" teriak semuanya kagett

**Done~ gimana?jelekkah?alurnya masih kecepetan ya?berantakan juga ya?kependekkan juga ya ceritanyaaa ?  
aaaa maaf semuanya author baru jadi masih amatiran :'( please RnR ya semuaa ?**


	4. announcement :'(

**AAAAAAA SEMUANYAAAA AUTHOR KEHABISAN IDE BUAT CHAPTER SELANJUTNYAAA :'(**

**GIMAANA NIIHH ?**

**maaf ya semuaa author payah uda ceritanya dikit berantakan jelek lagi :'(**

**tapi nanti author usahain lanjut **

**RnR ya semuuaa :')**

**Makasihh.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Sebelumnya :**

**"perkenalkan semuanya Vivi Redfox anaknya bibi levy dan paman gajeel?" "APAAAAA?" teriak semuanya kagett**

"eehh anaknya levy-chan ya?" Tanya lucy sementara levy blushing "iyaa bibi lucy"kata vivi sambil berjalan kearah gajeel dan levy yang sudah tidak blushing lagii dan mulai berbicara pada vivi "ne,vivi kau membaca buku itu?" Tanya levy melirik ke buku besar yang dipegang vivi "em, mama mau pinjam?" Tanya vivi "bolehkah?" jawab levy "tentu mama" jawabnya singkat, tiba tiba gajeel mulai berteriak teriak nggak karu karuan "aaarrgghh gimana nih? Bini ama anak gue sama sama kutubukuu" teriaknya sambil bergulung gulung secara dramatis "haha rasain lu" kata gray dan natsu berbarengan sementara yg lain sweet drop liat kelakuan gajeel _'astofirwoh bapak gue, mak gue liat apaan dari tuh orang kok bisa doyan gitu' _pikir vivi sweet drop sementara gajeel berlutut di depan vivi sambil nangis "vivi anakku sadarlah janganlah kamu menjadi kutu buku seperti ibumu" pinta gajeel *oke ini mungkin gajeel sedang kebentur sesuatu ato sala makan jadi hasilnya alay dan dramatis yang berlebihan -_-*

semua nya makin sweet drop dan elfman berteriak "gajeel cengeng sangatlah nggak lakii" ujar elfman dan lainnya tertawa, vivi yang malu oleh perilaku bapaknya pun mengubah tanggannya jadi besi *yang kayak gajeel biasanya itulo* dan meninju perut gajeel lalu levy otomatis kaget "vivi kok ditinju sih?" katanya agak berteriak "habis papa alay malu malu in tauu" balas vivi manyun dan gajeel pun tersenyum "gihi gitu baru anakku" kata gajeel "vivi jugaa seremm" teriak happy "hehe ya begitulah vivi kalo baca buku diem anteng tapi kalo lagi nggak baca buku brrr serem ba aak" kata koori yg tiba tiba kejatuhan besi dari kekuatan vivi yaitu solid script "nggak usah banyak cincong koori" kata vivi sinis dengan dikelilingi death glarenya "a a ampun" ujar koori tergagap "ahahaha ice freak ketakutan ni yee" ejek luna "diam kau flame head" balas koori.

Mereka pun akhirnya berbincang bincang dengan anggota guild lain sampai yuuki ngomong dgn keras "semua lihat hari sudah gelap sebaiknya kita pulang ke masa depan" kata yuuki serius "loh kalian mau pulang?" Tanya lucy "iya kalo kita nggak pulang nantik ortu kita yg di masa depan khawatir" jawab erza "yah kok pulang aku masih pingin sama papa mama sewaktu muda" rengek luna "luna kita nggak bisa disini terus nantik cepat atau lambat kan kita pasti ketemu mereka" ucap nashi yang sifatnya lebih dewasa dari kakaknya "ya deh ya deh" akhirnya para anak anak pun berpamitan ke para ortu.

Ketika mereka mau masuk ke portal waktu luna berteriak "mama papa cepet buat aku ya?"katanya sambil menyeringai lucy dan natsu pun langsung blushing "ati ati ya semuaa" kata master makarov "ayeeee" kata anak anak itu berbarengan lalu mereka menghilang. Setelah itu natsu pun mendekati lucy dan berkata "emm lucy nanti mau nggak keluar sama aku?" katanya blushing "ah e boleh" kata lucy ikutan blushing, mira dan kana yg mendengar percakapan mereka pun berbicara "ara ara ada untungnya ya anak anak datang dari masa depan" kata mira tersenyum "iya kalo nggak gitu mereka nggak kencan kencan dong" ucap cana "haaa aku jadi nggak sabar nunggu masa depan" ucap mira "hehe aku jugaa"balas cana, dan** THE END**

**Ceritanya jelek ya ? :'( aku kehabisan ide jadi ceritanya aku tamatin deh **** maaf semuaa **

**RnR please**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jadii author mau bikin fanfic lagi dan aku usahain lebih bagus ._. tapi bingung tentang apa minna tolong kasih saran buat fanfic selanjutnya ya…. TERIMAKASIHH **


End file.
